headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Planet of the Apes Vol 3 1
| next = ''Planet of the Apes'' #2 }} "Beneath" is the title to the first issue of the ''Planet of the Apes'' ongoing comic book series, which was published by Malibu Graphics under their Adventure Comics imprint. The story was written by Charles Marshall with artwork by Kent Burles and inks by Barb Kaalberg. Grey-tone coloring highlights were provided by Tom Baxa with lettering by Clem Robins. The story was edited by Chris Ulm with Mickie Villa and Dan Danko as assistant editors. This issue shipped with an April, 1990 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.50 per copy (US). Synopsis In Ape City, gorilla military leader, General Ollo presides over a gladiatorial combat duel between two humans. The fight is overly quickly, and Ollo grows bored. To spice things up, he pits two apes against one another. One of the ape warriors protests, declaring that such a game is in violation of the most sacred law of the apes – "Ape shall never kill Ape". Ollo has little regard for the old traditions however. Moments later, one of his lieutenants approaches him and announces that the chimpanzee physicians cannot determine why Ollo's son, Grunt, is a mute. Ollo conspires to destroy his child along with Ape City. Meanwhile, the leader of Ape City, Alexander, suffers a personal crisis of conscience. He does not feel that he can live up to the expectations of his late grandfather, the ape hero, Caesar. In frustration, Alexander destroys a stone bust of Caesar. His confidante, Jacob rushes into Alexander’s hut upon hearing the commotion. Alexander explains his situation and decides that he must follow in his ancestor's footsteps and mount and expedition into the Forbidden City. Elsewhere, two gorilla soldiers come upon the addle-brained Grunt amongst a grove of trees. They begin teasing him for being a mute, but Grunt springs into a violent rage and savagely murders the two guards. Later, a gorilla posse lays siege to a small human settlement. They murder a young woman, but her son, Simon, manages to escape into the woods. Alexander and Jacob reach the outskirts of Ape City. As they approach the Forbidden City, a human named Max leaps out from the trees and attacks Alexander. Jacob rises to his friend's defense, until a pregnant chimpanzee named Coure intervenes. She calms Max down and explains that he is somewhat overprotective of her, and perceived Alexander and Jacob’s presence as a threat. All four trek deep into the Forbidden City until they find the remains of what was once San Francisco. They venture into the subterranean caverns of the old Ape Management facility whereupon they find a nest of horribly disfigured human mutants. Meanwhile, General Ollo takes advantage of Alexander's absence and stages a coup against the remaining city elders. Appearances * Alexander * Jacob * Coure * Grunt * General Ollo * Aldo * Caesar * Joshua * Max * Zenir * Aldonites * Humans * Mutants * Apes :* Chimpanzees :* Gorillas :* Orangutans * North America :* California :* Ape City ::* Modern City ::* Forbidden City :::* Ape Management * World Book Encyclopedia * Horses Notes & Trivia * Planet of the Apes is based on concepts and characters created by Pierre Boulle, Rod Serling, and Michael Wilson. * This series is produced in association with the Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. * This issue shipped with a card-stock half-cover. The first printing card-stock was pink. The second-printing card-stock was yellow. * Malibu Graphics also produced a variant cover edition featuring an illustration by Jim Somerville. * First appearance of all characters. * Although this comic series takes place in an alternate continuity from that of the movies, the events featured in each film are common to this title's internal chronology as well. Details provided in other Malibu comic titles establishes that this series cannot possibly take place within the same continuity as the original Arthur P. Jacobs films. For example, Planet of the Apes: Blood of the Apes refers to an organization known as the Taylorites, a community of humans and apes coexisting with one another, and named for the astronaut George Taylor. However, Taylor won't arrive on the Planet of the Apes until the year 3978. * This storyline takes place 100-years after the death of Caesar (approximately 2060 A.D., give or take a decade). * Alexander is revealed to be the grandson of Caesar in this issue. * Jacob is revealed to be the son of Virgil in this issue. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * References Category:Planet of the Apes Vol 3 Category:1990/Comic issues Category:April, 1990/Comic issues Category:Chris Ulm/Editor-in-Chief Category:Chris Ulm/Editor Category:Mickie Villa/Assistant editor Category:Dan Danko/Assistant editor Category:Dale Keown/Cover artist Category:Dale Keown/Cover inker Category:Tom Baxa/Cover colorist Category:Jim Somerville/Cover artist Category:Charles Marshall/Writer Category:Kent Burles/Penciler Category:Barb Kaalberg/Inker Category:Tom Baxa/Colorist Category:Clem Robins/Letterer Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries